Regenerator
The Regenerator is a piece of Equipment used in Halo 3 Halo 3. In terms of function, it may be related to the Sterile Field Generator. It is the counterpart to another piece of Halo equipment, the Power Drain. Background The Regenerator functions just like the Bubble Shield although it emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as anybody near you, including enemies, for 15 Seconds. There is, however, a small delay before beginning the recharge, which means the player is still vulnerable. Although you may be healed quickly and may have a better chance at surviving a 1 on 1 battle, you can still get killed with a head shot (with a sniper rifle) or close range with a shotgun. It also is less effective if a lot of enemies are firing at you. It is the exact opposite of the Power Drain and when it is used in the same area as a Power Drain, the Power Drain overpowers the Regenerator. Other ways in which the Regenerator is different from the Power Drain is that the Regenerator remains rooted in the same spot where it is deployed while the Power Drain can move around if the player kicks into it. Trivia *Brutes have a tendency to throw out Regenerators to help repair the impact diffusion feature of their Power Armor. They also throw Regenerators out to protect their Chieftains. *If you stand near a Regenerator, you will hear your heart pulsating. The same applies in Halo: Combat Evolved where when you have one bar of health you can hear your rapid heartbeat. *The Regenerator along with the Trip mine and the Bubble Shield are the only pieces of human equipment. Although, it is still hotly debated whether the Bubble Shield and Regenerator are Human or Brute equipment. *If you stick a Spike Grenade to a Regenerator it will spin around with it. *In Forge, if you fix the respawn rate so that when you lay one down another automatically respawns, and if you keep laying them down, you will get practically unlimited health. *Just like the Bubble Shield, the Regenerator is akin and adjacent to the Power Drain is usage. *A bug with the Regenerator is to get your shields down (while inside the shield's 'current') and you'll hear a scream as if you died or got shot at when your shields are down. *You can still be killed with headshots from a Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle inside the Regenerator's field, as well as from Spartan Laser/Rocket Launcher/Fuel Rod Gun and grenades. *Another way to get killed is have a grenade thrown at you, explode, and have a Battle Rifle or Magnum get a headshot, since your shields wouldn't have to regenerate. *A final way to die while in a Regenerator is get killed by an extremely close ranged weapon like a Shotgun or Gravity Hammer, though the latter will probably destroy the Regenerator itself. *The Regenerator, like the Bubble Shield, can be destroyed prematurely once activiated. *An active Regenerator's green glow is often used by players in making screenshots. *The top green part of the regenerator spins Tactics * Regenerators last exactly 15 seconds. *Using the Regenerator in conjunction with short range weapons leaves you almost invincible. *When you are being attacked with grenades, a Regenerator leaves you very hard to kill with grenades (except if you are directly stuck with a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade). *In campaign, if a Brute throws a Regenerator, do not run into it as it heals him too. All in all, don't run in an enemy's regenerator just because it exists. *Despite people thinking you are unbeatable within the Regenerator's green proximity glow you can be killed by a powerful weapon, such as a Battle Rifle or Covenant Carbine. The Spartan or Elite that deployed the Regenerator can withstand body shots by the Covenant Carbine or Battle Rifle but can fall victim to straight headshots. *When using the Regenerator to quickly recover from an instant shield dropping blow, if in teams its best to drop the Regenerator and have somebody drop a Bubble Shield. But if in Free For All, it would be smart to drop it in a hard to reach place, like one of the Shotgun corners in the Pit. *If you're being ambushed, using the Regenerator will probably save your life. *When in a Regenerator with an opponent, melee, don't shoot, it's a much more effective way to take down your opponents. Images Image:Regenerator.png|The Regenerator HUD icon.